Confessions of a Fangirl
by eleen
Summary: Romilda Vane remains practically oblivious to the war around her as she spends her 4th year at Hogwarts trying to make Harry Potter realize that they are meant to be. A short fic about Romilda during HBP.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: not mine, if it was I would have more than $15 in my possesion

Authors note's: this is a short fic told from the point of view of one very determine Romilda Vane, the prologue is a little boring, but I wanted to try and set up her character.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Prologue

Some people, not naming any names, frowned upon my methods. But a girl had to do what a girl had to do, especially if what needed doing involved a certain wizard. If there ever were a man I loved it would be him. Harry James Potter. Object of my affection.

I knew the Prophets were lying, and each time they called him crazy, mentally unstable, and an attention-seeking lunatic, I died a little inside. But now things were different, and one day I'll let Harry know that I was behind him every step of the way.

My infatuation really took off the summer before forth year, I started cutting out all of the articles and pictures of him out of the Prophets and magazines and pin them up on my wall. My brother called it my "Harry Potter Shrine" and found amusement in drawing moustaches and elf ears on Harry's face and I had to get mom to charm them off.

Once, when I was shopping in Diagon alley I saw THE Harry Potter heading into Madam Maklins, due to my utter excitement, I tripped, in mid-squee, into a display of dried beetles, by the time I had righted myself, he had vanished. Although I was depressed at loosing a prime stalking opportunity, I decided that the day wasn't a total lose because I had seen him, "the chosen one".

Yes, they call him "the Chosen one" now, I'm not entirely sure why, but I'll find out one day. He's the savior of wizard kind, if we have to have a savior, I'm glad it's him, I could stare into those big green eyes forever….

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

More A/N: that's it for now, i'm planning on at least 5 more chapters, if you have a minute, reviews would be great!


	2. Fraternizing and Fantasizing

Disclaimer: not mine

* * *

Chapter l 

We had found him. It had been difficult, but we had finally tracked him down. I swear everyone turns into giggling wimps whenever they get within a few feet of him, honestly.

"You ask him."

"No, you!"

"I'll do it!" I declared, this is the moment I've been waiting for all summer. I pushed myself towards the door and opened it. "Hi harry, I'm Romilda, Romilda Vane," I said confidently, I eyed his companions for a moment, losers. "Why don't you join us in our compartment? You don't have to sit with _them_." I suppressed a shudder.

"They're friends of mine," replied Harry. Merlin, he was handsome even when he was being ridiculous.

"Oh," I said, there really was no justice in the world. "Oh. OK"

I retreated in a partial state of shock, and we headed back to our compartment, the girls and I chattered on the way back to our compartment.

"Did you see his scar?"

"Did you see how tall he got?"

"I can't believe he was hanging out with those freaks, right Romilda?"

"Yeah, " I agreed, shaking myself, "We did our best, our first, but not our last."

"He's so hot!"

"Merlin, I could stare at him all day."

"He's so stoic!"

"So Heroic"

"So Shagable!"

§♥§♥§

All was not lost! I, Romilda Vane, will not concede defeat that easily. My first attempt had failed, but I had still talked to him, which kept my spirits high. To pass the excruciatingly long train ride we made up our own game called "If you snogged Harry" and we each shamelessly described our idle spot. 

"Underwater, like in the second task during the Triwizard Tournament" everyone sighed, reminiscing how smashing Harry had looked while competing. "Even as a fish, he was a hot fish."

"So true," I said, "What about you Abby?"

"Hmmm…I've always wanted to snog someone in a broom cupboard…"

"We could always ask Cho Chang," said Sara off handedly

gasp

"Don't ever speak that name." I said thwacking her with my bag, as the other girls exchanged dark looks and shook their heads. "Anyway…"

"How about you Romilda?" Stacey asked me.

"Diffenently on a beach, after a ride on his broomstick."

That got a few more gasps.

* * *

Yeah, it's a little weird. Romilda is so mean, I love Neville and Luna!Please, pretty please review? 


	3. Broomsticks and Bookworms

Disclaimer: insert Disclaimer

Authors notes: Okay Kids, this chapters been a while because I am totally swamped working on Stage Crew for a Musical, I hate it when reality keeps me busy.

Chapter 2

Broomsticks and Bookworms

Now I'm no Quidditich star, but a very delicious looking Harry Potter happen to conduct the tryouts for the Gryffindor Quidditich team. The news that the schools biggest celebrity had been made Gryffindor Captain which lead to a whole 5 minutes of squeeing from us girls in the Gryffindor common room. Now, how could we possibly resist an opportunity to be involved?

We showed up, giggling from excitement, clutching our brooms and practically shaking with anticipation. Then there he was, looking utterly gorgeous in his Quidditich robes, I resisted the urge to pounce on him right then and there.

The Captain's (my Captain's) started with the basic test of flying once around the pitch. Easier said than done, for us at least. We were the second group up, and as soon as Harry blew the whistle we were beside ourselves with giggles and fell about snickering and clutching each other. He told us to leave, and we did you unabashed because it was Harry, and there was really no hope for us anyway.

We found seats in the stands and I gazed down at Harry as he selected this year's Quidditich team. After the keeper was chosen some large brute came up to Harry and they started to argue, I had a sudden urge to throw something at him; but I have poor aim and it would have been hard to make it out of the stands and back to the castle with only one shoe.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

I stand by my word that the fact that we were in the same section of the library at the same time was purely coincidence. _I_ was looking for a book to help me with my Transfiguration Homework, when I had happened to glance through a recently manifested hole in the in the bookshelf and saw him flipping through a heavy leather-bound book. I emitted an involuntary squeak and dropped _Tantalizing Transfiguration for Twits_

Thump

_Grumbling gargoyles, I got to stop dropping things whenever I see him_, I scooped it up and returned to the hole only to find it gone. I peered around the shelf and found it Harry-less. _To bad, _Harry-less is the worst possible state something can be in. I found the book he was looking at.

"_Tantalizing Transfiguration for Twits: Volume 2" _I read aloud "I knew it! We're soul mates!" I swooned and smelled the place where his hands had been only moments before "Mmmmm….Chosen one"

Tap. Tap. Shuffle. Tap. Cough. Thunck.

I'd recognize that cough anywhere. I speedily retreated behind a swirling stack of tomes and peaked around in time to see his swishing robes flip around to the other side of the shelf.

"Phew…that was close." I said, relaxing and leaning back to rest my weight on my hands, which I realized as my head collided with a stack of books, was a mistake.

"Shit"

Crash

Some girls have all the luck, I have none, I thought as I dashed into a maze of shelves on "Goblin Rebellion" still dragging Tantalizing Transfiguration for Twits behind me. Sometimes I can still hear Madam Pince's shrieks among all 30 Volumes of The Guide to be Tricky Toe Transfiguration casting up little puffs of dust as they came to rest and Harry dashing into the "Goblin Healthcare" section muttering something that sounded strangely like "Colin Creevey"

I swear I wasn't stalking him that day in the library, it was pure coincidence, like I said.

Reviews would be beyond cool, guys, please?

Will dance for reviews?

dance

See I'm dancing?


	4. Parties and Potions

Disclaimer: not mine, J.K's A/N: Okay, I'd just like to say just so you know, I am not a 14 year-old who decided to take her obsession of Daniel Radcliffe a step further. I'm more of a Lupin girl, Romilda just a really fun character. Chapter 3 Parties and Potions 

"So I've heard Slughorn's having a Party?"

Looking him right in the eye, and sipping my butterbeer, trying to appear casual, when really it was like drinking lead.

"Er…you heard right."

"I probably won't be going, no invite," I added smoothly, "yet."

"That's interesting." He replied trying to inch his way out of the thick wall of girls surrounding him.

"_Harry_," said Sara, "I'm free?"

Smooth

"Yes, free to get more crisps." Secondyears, Honestly! I shoved her away towards a table laden with food and drinks. "Anyway, where were we?"

"I gotta go." He forced his way out.

"Oh, fiddlesticks!" I grunted, "lost him again!"

"We'll get him next time," said Stacey, "We have a few things up our sleeves."

At that point Sara returned "Got the crisps, where'd he go?"

♥§♥§♥§♥

My last chance to nab him, at the party, failed. He dodged me on his way out the portrait-hole on his way after that bushy-haired girl.

But with the holiday season, other opportunities emerged.

Along with the usual holly, Christmas trees and garland comes mistletoe. Oh, the possibilities were endless. The girls and I had taken to congregating under it in the halls whenever Harry came into view. Hey, it was worth a try, even if some less important people were trying to get through. Hey, they could find another way, Harry (unfortunately) had.

But mistletoe isn't always that reliable when you're getting this desperate, that's what love potion is for.

"Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good"

"Okay, so we've got the potion, now how to get it into our wizard?" I asked stroking my chin.

"We could put it in his drink" suggested Abby.

"Obviously" I rolled my eyes, "But we can't just drop it into his evening pumpkin juice? Someone would see us."

"We could restrain him!" piped up Sara, her eyes gleaming, "And force feed it to him!"

"That's seems a little rash." Said Stacey, frowning.

"Yes, but not completely out of the question," I sighed leaning up against one of the sinks. We had met in the bathroom, hoping it would be the best place to have this delicate conversation.

"We can always put it in food." Said a girl with short brown hair; "it doesn't have to be a drink."

"True"

Bam Bam Bam

"Everybody to class, no lollygaging in the toilets" came a voice from outside.

♥§♥§♥§♥

"My little bottle of passion, my vile of desire." I muttered fingering the little pink perfume bottle of potion as I paced my dormitory. "How shall my fingers guide you to the lips of my one true love? How will I woo thee, Chosen one? Why must you fight me?" 

I strode in front of an open wardrobe mirror. "Hmmm… my plan's nothing partially brilliant Harry, but you give me no choice, you will be-"

"Romilda are you evil-monologuing _again_?" Abby asked as she opened the door.

"_NO!_"

♥§♥§♥§♥

We were in a field of tall grass; a light breeze blew as we ran into each other's arms.

"Oh, Harry! I've waited so long!"

"Romilda my love!"

It felt so good to hear him say my name!

"Harry, When will we be together?" I held him close.

"Soon my love, But first you must do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Wake up."

♥§♥§♥§♥

Thanks to Paloma Patil, WoodCrazy, mdizzle and stevesmith who have left reviews, you guys rock!

It would mean so much if you reviewed. Please?


	5. Gillywater and Grievances

Chapter 4: Gillywater and Grievances 

"Hi Harry!" I said as soon as he came through the portrait hole. "Fancy a Gillywater?"

"No thanks," said Harry. "I don't like it much."

Plan B.

"Well, then take these anyway," I said thrusting a box into his hands. "Chocolate Cauldron, they've got Firewhisky in them. My Gran sent them to me, but I don't like them." It's true.

"Oh-right-thanks a lot, " he said, he seems at a loss for words. "Err-I'm just going over here with…"

His voice trailed off as he rushed after the bushy-haired girl, Heather…or Helen or something…anyway, that plan didn't go too horribly, he has the cauldrons…I hurried upstairs and put the Gillywater in a bottle.

"Waste not."

♥§♥§♥§♥

As far as anyone knew, Harry had yet to ask anyone to Slughorn's Christmas party, which was drawing close and to my knowledge, Harry had yet to consume any Love potion. Humph. Someone must have alerted him to our plans, must have been that bushy-haired girl. A girl in my Charms class informed me that her name's Harmonee (A/N: I do know how to spell Hermione, "Harmonee" is a Latin name I found on a baby name list website.). If only I could get rid of her, she's only in the way.

Someone has probably already told you who Harry ended up going with, but the way I found out was simply awful.

I met Peeves in the hall on the way to DADA.

"Potty and Lonny sitting in tree! Potty asked Lonny to go to the Party! Potty luves Lonny!"

"NNOOOOOO!"

"Potty luvessss Loooonnnnnyyyy!"

"All my work! For Nothing! The Agony!"

I began to chuck my Books at Peeves.

"They're Lies! LIES!"

"No Fibs, Potty asks Lonny to the Party, bet they'll be getting up to lots of things"

"No! I won't-"

"Miss Vane!" Professor McGonagall had rounded the corner and caught me mid-lob. "Stop this at once! We do not throw things in the corridors"

"But-"

"Enough! 5 points from Gryffindor!"

And she left me to clean up my book, scowling.

We heard the rumors of how Harry had, out of the blue, asked the school's resident freak, Luna "Loony" Lovegood, but we had to know the truth.

So on the night of Slughorn's Christmas Ball we all gathered in the entrance hall and glowered at Luna from the Corners. None of us had ever much cared for the oddball, Loony Luna so it was nothing partially out of the ordinary for us giggling at her bizarre silver robes. But it the giggles quickly turned to sulks and mutters as we watched Harry lead her away.

"I didn't want to believe it"

"But it's true"

"I want her to die"

"That doesn't sound right"

"Slowly and painfully"

"That's better."

♥§♥§♥§♥

Quidditich was always a highly anticipated part of Hogwarts life and as always, even more enjoyable when Harry played. This match featured Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff and the noise was positively deafening as Harry walked onto the pitch clutching his Firebolt.

"I LOVE YOU HARRY!"

Shrieking vows of undying love poured from our section of the stands, among other things. Harry took off into the air serenaded by Loony's bizarre commentary. We sighed and gazed longingly at him as he cut through the air in search of the snitch.

"He's such a great flyer"

"Yeeaaah"

"I wish I was that broomstick."

"Mmmmhmmm"

But then something happened then that caused us to stare opened mouthed at the pitch, McLaggen had commandeered one of the beaters bats and was swinging it at an oncoming Bludger, then it happened.

"NOOOO!"

"HARRY!"

"YOU IDIOT!" I bellowed at McLaggen as Harry plummeted towards the ground after being hit in the head by his keeper's mis-hit Bludger. I hung over the edge of the stands cursing at McLaggen as the beaters caught an unconscious Harry. Then I remember I was a witch.

"I'll hex him to within an inch of his life!" I threatened banishing my wand furiously.

"No, Romilda!" someone grabbed my wand arm and pulled it out of range, I let out a yell of frustration as someone took my wand.

"I don't care!" I shouted dangerously, "I'll hurt him with my bare hands I don't need a wand!"

The girls backed off, hopping that I was content to hang over the edge, continuing my cursing at the great brute, McLaggen.

"Wait, aren't we forgetting something…"

We looked at reach other and screamed "Harry!"

♥§♥§♥§♥

"But you don't understand! We need to see him!" Sara begged Madam Pomfrey as she blocked the entrance to the hospital wing.

A group of girls and well-wishers crowded outside the door some clutching get well cards or flowers, some even in tears waiting to hear what was to become of our Chosen one. I threw myself at her feet and clutched her robes with shaking hands, "please! Tell me he'll live!" I sobbed.

"Calm down dear!" she said edging away and removing my claw-like hands from her skirts, "the boys only got a cracked scull, he'll be good as new in no time!"

"Thank Merlin!" I said standing up. "You must let us see him!"

The crowd broke out in pleas at once.

"Silence!" and there was. She turned to me. "And what, pray tell, is your relation to Mr. Potter?"

"Errrrr…." I don't think 'Future true love' would be expectable.

"I'm sorry, but how much you may love-" she rolled her eyes "-Mr. Potter, I'm afraid I can't let you see him, now leave." She shut the door.

Sara burst into tears.

♥§♥§♥§♥

reviews would be beyond cool


	6. Hysteria and Horntails

Well this is it, the final chapter. I've had a blast wrighting this! My copy of HBP has become a post-it massacre as I have marked Romilda's every mention to fit it in to this fic.

**Chapter 5: Hysteria and Horntails **

There has been no shortage of Drama lately, Lavender broke it off with one of the Weasley boys, Rob, I think it was. Anyway, I was one off the eyewitness accounts that saw Harmonee Grant and Rob Weasley leaving the boys' dormitory _alone_ together, we were treated to a very dramatic scene when they Lavender saw them.

"What were you doing up there with her?"

"We-I…er..see we..and….er….umm.."

"Well?"

Harmonee seemed to fade away.

"I can't believe you! With all we've been through! I wanted to believe that you were just friends! I tried! But I guess I should have just trusted my instincts! How long has this been going on?"

"What? Well..I..err"

"That long! You disgust me! This is how you repay me after I waited for you when you were hung up in the hospital wing-

She ranted for about another 10 minutes until-

"That's it I've had enough! We're through!"

Gordon Robbins, who's dormitory is right below Rob Weasley, swears on his Gobstones collection that he heard an awful lot of commotion up there, the gossipy girls weren't satisfied till they had extracted every detail out of him, every bedspring creak, everything. No one told lavender.

♥§♥§♥§♥

Aside from the fact that Harry filleted that Drake Malfoy kid like a Christmas turkey, it has been a dreadful week.

Harry had earned himself detention the day of the Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor Final Match, so we were all very disappointed to loose a chance to watch Harry demonstrate his superb seeker skills and bring home victory.

We won, but that's not important…anymore.

I'm sure you've heard about or witnessed the terrible event that occurred after Saturday's Quidditich match.

My heart has been ripped out, tied to a length of rope, attached to the back of one of the horse-less carriages and dragged around the castle.

As soon as Harry came through the portrait hole he collided with the little seeker replacement. It was horrible. Out of nowhere they started snogging! If I hadn't been in a state of utter shock, I swear I could have throttled her: she who must not be named.

I refuse to believe that it actually occurred, a trick of the eye, my imagination torturing me. I stormed up stairs to my dormitory and threw open the window

"NNOOOOOOOO!AHHHGGHHHHH!"

"Romilda?"

"No I refuse to accept it! Nothing! No one! Will get in the way of me and Harry!"

"Maybe your forgetting about a little something called Ginny. Maybe you've seen her she's about this tall-"

Thwack

I hit her with my pillow

♥§♥§♥§♥

I might hate her with every fiber of my being, but that didn't change the fact that lots of answers were held in that pretty orange head. I leaned towards her in charms class.

"So, Ginny." I asked her in charms.

"So what?" She knew what I wanted.

"Is it, like, true that Harry has a hippogriff tattooed on his chest?"

She turned around.

And, again, she ignored me when I asked her in Potions class, when I cornered her in the loo, at lunch, Herbology and in the library.

But finally, before we turned in, without even turning around she said "No" she paused "It's a Hungarian Horntail."

I hate her.

♥§♥§♥§♥

As Far I'm concerned, this whole "Ginny thing" is just a phase. He'll come to his senses eventually, it's inevitable. Harry and I, we're meant to be. Because one day we will be married, live to a ripe old age, he will of course be minister of magic and I'll stay home to raise out 12 children.

THE END 

Reviews? One last time for Romilda?

Special thanks to my sister who reads them first and tells me if something's wrong, I've pressed her for every detail of what makes Harry Potter attractive to inspire my story, couldn't of done it without you Mel!


End file.
